The truth about love
by mechanicsofaheart1
Summary: I m in love with Pink s song 'The truth about love' and the idea just hit me. Emma s POV. Swan Queen femslash.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

**The song that inspired this: watch?v=HMwm2xwoQjg**

**Thank you to MissStephy100 for beta.**

**Please enjoy and review!**

The truth about love is that it exists. It is the smell of her that announces her presence, it is her smell when she cums around your fingers screaming your name. Love is the way you drink her orgasm like it's your favorite drink in the world. Actually it is. Love is when you look at her eyes after that and you see yourself with her forever.

The truth about love shines on you through her eyes and makes you smile at her. It is hidden in every gesture she makes; love is the way she spat at you. The way she fights with you in public. And that makes you love her even more if that is humanly possible.

The truth about love is that it's nasty, demanding, doesn't back down, expecting from you to never surrender. If you refuse she won't taste the same.

The truth about love is in the way you spend the mornings after, she makes the breakfast and you make the coffee. You move around the kitchen always aware of each other's position, from your kid view it's like well-rehearsed dance. But it's actually love.

The truth about love is that it`s like kick in the butt. It wakes you up. It turns you upside down and it never stops. Even when you argue it`s still there. It's the thin invisible link between you and her.

The truth about love is that sometimes it`s covered by her slaps that make your sides red and hidden behind the anger building inside of you at that moment. If you slap back it`s love again.

The truth about love is that you need her to function properly. It`s behind every heartbeat your red organ makes. It is the hot blood filling every vein. It starts at the heart. And through the red liquid reaches every place inside of you. Does it ever leave you? Yes, it pours out of you only to be drunked by her full red lips as she had positioned herself between your tights.

The truth about love is that she really is the Evil Queen everyone was talking and warned you about. She is the same Evil Queen that cursed your parents and whole lot more people, because she wanted revenge. She killed her own father and the sheriff by squeezing their hearts like they are cornflakes. She is the person responsible for not growing with your parents.

The truth about love is that only you were able to see her in different light. She is also the person who took care of your kid when you gave him away. She took over your place when you couldn`t. And you have to admit that you could`ve never done it better. She did an outstanding job. Henry grew up to be perfect gentleman, intelligent, well-behaved.

The truth about love is hidden in the moment when you propose to her three years after the curse broke. It`s in your very short speech.

"I wanna stay with you forever and ever. I can`t imagine my life without you. Will you marry me?" you said to her, while she was sitting between your legs. You were on the beach, next to Henry`s castle. You were gazing at the sunset with glasses of wine in your hands and your head was resting on her left shoulder. You felt her shiver when the last words caressed her ears. She turns to you and you already know the answer. You lick your lips.

"Yes, I will marry you!" her answer is simple as your proposal. She might`ve argue with you that she deserve much more. And she will have any right. But this moment didn`t need any of this. She saw it. She just gave you a kiss. A passionate one that says it all. No need for words in this moment.

And in that moment you get it – your truth about love is Regina.

...

"_Ms Swan_!" your phone ringtone is soo awesome.

Henry jumps hearing the voice shouting through the device`s speaker. You tilled your head towards the phone and smile at the sound. God, you fucking love that sound.

"Is that my mom? You recorded her and make it ringtone?" you look at the amazed kid with mix of fear and shame, even guilt. You are about to pull out the puppy eyes combined with a killer apologetic smile (that does wonders even in front of Regina), but his response leave you stunned.

"Can I have it too?" he is so happy right now. And that`s the truth about love. Your loved ones being happy.

"Kid, come here!" you reach out with your hand and he laces his fingers with yours. You look up at his brown eyes and see so much of you in there. Tears cloud your vision. "I love you, you know that, right?"

"I know!" with tears in his eyes he hugs you.

Yes, you do know. But you swore that you will tell them this every day for the rest of your life.

"Hello, Madam Mayor!" you don`t bother to hide the fact that you just cried.

"Were you crying, Emma!" she hears you panting and talking with hoarse voice and her natural response is to feel for you.

"I cried, because I`m happy. I`m about to marry my true love and my son is here making sure I won`t run away. And my heart is full of love that I think it will explode any minute now. It will be the only reason I won`t marry you." lately hearing her voice, not hiding her emotions, makes you calm and able to speak more openly about what you feel.

"Why are you calling me?"

"Um... I just wanted to hear your voice." she is probably surrounded by Snow, your mom, and Kathryn... you always forget her real name...

"Yeah? Do you want me to babble some more?" you grin and look at the kid in front of. He is pointing at his clock, hinting that it`s time to go. "But I won`t, because our son is telling me that it is time for me to marry you. Now you hang up and get ready to be my wife for the rest of your life!"

"Fair enough! But I will never be ready to be your wife. You are foul to think that I am prepared for that. But more of that in front of the guests. Bye for now!" very mayor-like she hangs up on you.

"Your mother just hanged on me." you state to your boy. You stand up and watch yourself in the mirror. She made you wear that beautiful white dress. She does have impeccable sense of fashion. At first you hated the idea of you in a dress. But once you put it on you realized that this is a dress you will marry in for _her_. It suits you perfectly as _she_ does.

"I thought you are used to it by now." the kid laughs at you and you remember that he is not a kid. He turned 16 a month ago. You look at him with pride and tears come out of you again. He is tall, muscular, and so handsome in his tuxedo. He was always the believer. He believed in you, then in your feelings towards Regina, and in the end he helped you and her to admit it out loud.

"Henry, your mother is capable of bringing you surprises every day. That`s just the way she is. And that`s why we love her, right?"

"Right! Let`s go, Ma!"

He gives you a hand and you take it lancing your finger with his. You walk out of the room and head towards the back yards of the house. You cloak your hand around his upper arm, feeling your legs shaking from excitement. The aisle is decorated with some pale pink flowers that Regina picked. You really don`t pay attention to anyone or anything during this walk. All you wanna see is your soon-to-be wife. The walk is over and you park yourself on the right side of the Archie (marriage between you and her is not legal according to the law, but according you and her is, so you asked Archie to play the priest) and Henry runs back to the house.

The truth about love slaps you in your face year after your proposal when you see her walking down the aisle, towards you, led by your son. It`s hidden under the sweet baby bump that she shows off ever so proudly.

"Emma, I gave you Regina. Regina, I gave you Emma!" your son is about to release some tears so he quickly takes his seat on the front row next to his grandparents. She take your hands with hers, looks you in eyes with so much love that all you want to do is get back to the bed and spoon her (you are always the big spoon) and stay in this moment forever and ever.

Archie starts his thing. He is saying something but all you can hear is her love. Suddenly she squeezes your hands too tight.

"Sheriff, now will be the time to say your vow!" Archie wakes you up from your thoughts.

You look at him and then at her, smiling.

"Tell me you have vow!" you detect the worry in her voice.

"Of course I have!" but you don`t sound convincing. You clear your throat and start babbling.

"The truth about love is..."

"Are the lyrics of Pink`s song your vow?" she interrupts you.

"Stop being hormonal and shut up! The truth about love is... It was never something I wanted. I never considered it! And all of this is not my scene too! I don`t like dressing up and having a garden party to call it 'wedding'." The truth is that you don`t have a vow and you are just talking whatever comes to your mind.

"Funny! Because, as I recall, you proposed to me. I was happy with you climbing in and out of my window." she still loves to spat at you in public.

"Can we just skip to the part where we kiss?" you ask Archie who looked terrified.

"No, I want to see you squirm." she replays instead of him.

"You`ll see me do that later! Now, can we back to my vow?" she nods you with lustful gaze and you gulp loudly. "Um... I also have a hard time expressing my feelings. All I can say is that you made me a better person! You made me want to stay in one place. You taught me to fight for what I want. You taught me that everyone can be loved. The truth is that there is no more 'me'. There is 'we'. We are our own salvation. We saved each other from the loneliness we lived in. We broke down each other`s walls. We improved each other. So 'me' is no longer, but 'we' will be forever and ever! I love you, Regina!" you finish your little speech and realize that this is really what you feel inside. And you just manage to express it.

"I love you, too, Emma!" she starts, not waiting for Archie to call her. And you prepare yourself for a long and beautiful speech. Cause she used to be mayor and talking on front of people is no problem for her.

"In our world you have only one big true love. But you gave me the chance to love again. You gave me everything that was taken away from me. You gave me two children." she touches her baby bump and your hand covers hers. "You gave me family. You gave me support and strength when I needed them. You saved my life a few times."

"Eight, but who`s counting!" you praise yourself.

"Ok, eight!" she laughs at you. "I know that I always will be the mature one in our marriage." if she wasn`t pregnant you would most likely kick her with your boot in her thigh. Now you just want to kiss her. "But that`s something I can live with. Because life without you is no life at all. You are my freedom, my power, you are driving me crazy, but I became aware that you are all I wished for. You are my second chance. Thanks to you I know who I am! I`m yours!"

And she stops. You half expected from her to tell she`s your Queen. Because she likes to boss around. But what she said meant that she is yours and no one else owns her. She is giving herself willing to you. And you realize that she does that for the first time in her life.

After you gave each other the rings, Archie pronounce the words you both are waiting to hear all your lives.

"I pronounce you wife and wife! You may kiss!"

And cup her face with your hands and capture her lips in a loving and caressing kiss. A kiss that shows you the truth about love.

The truth about her love to you is that she lets go for the first time in her life. It`s hidden in those small intimate gestures she makes on daily basis. It`s hidden behind every smile and look she gave you. It`s in every touch, every word, every cell of her being. Her truth about love is you.


End file.
